Make You Love Me
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Kisah cinta Hinata dalam rangka mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hatinya. / "Aku menyukaimu" / "Oh" / "Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu!" / "Ya sudah, kalau begitu buatlah diriku jadi menyukaimu!" / -oneshoot


Yohaaaa~ Aku datang dengan _pair _SasuHina pertamaku~ Sebenarnya aku mau membuatnya menjadi NaruHina, tapi tidak jadi karena ide melanjutkannya hilang ntah kemana. Dan akhirnya jadilah ini~ Oke, selamat membaca saja dariku~

::

::

Hari ini, aku telah menjadi seorang _**genin**_. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada laki-laki yang kusukai saat masih di akademi ninja. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang lelaki yang pendiam tapi tampan. Sifatnya dingin dan tatapan matanya yang tajam itulah yang membuat diriku menyukainya.

Aku berusaha menahan rasa malu yang terpendam dalam diriku karena menyatakan perasaan membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat besar. Saat ini, aku mempunyai satu tujuan..

Menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke-_**kun**_...

**»• Make You Love Me •«**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_**sensei**_

_**Genre**_: Romance

_**Pairing**_: Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata

_**Rated**_: Teen

Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang sering ia singgahi, dan benar saja Aku menemukan dirinya disana. Kuberanikan diriku menghampirinya dan kulihat dia seperti biasa. Menatap sekitarnya dengan wajah datar.

"A.. Ano.." aku mendekatinya, aku berusaha menambah keberanianku. Lalu aku pun mengucapkan hal yang selama ini terpendam dalam diriku.

"Aku menyukaimu" ucapku dengan nada bergetar, semburat merah telah menghiasi kedua belah pipiku. Aku menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona itu.

Tapi, tak kusangka dia hanya berkata "Oh" dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku tidak dapat menerima perlakuannya yang seperti itu, aku pun mengejarnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Aku berhasil memegang ujung bajunya, dan dia pun akhirnya berhenti berjalan.

"Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu!" ucapku, kali ini aku mengucapkannya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tapi ekspresinya sama saja, apa wajah datar sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Dia pun menengok ke belakang, aku melepaskan peganganku pada bajunya. Dia menatap mataku dengan wajah datarnya lagi, aku sedikit berdebar dibuatnya.

"Kalau kamu memang menyukaiku, buatlah aku menjadi menyukaimu!" serunya menunjuk padaku dan meninggalkanku yang sudah membatu ditempat.

"Eh?"

::

::

Hari ini ada latihan khusus, tim Kakashi-_**sensei **_dan Kurenai-_**sensei **_akan melakukan adu tanding. Kedua tim itu berkumpul di hutan dan saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Bagus! Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan semangatnya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan kata-kata kesukaannya.

"Hoi-hoi, kita akan latihan tanding dengan tim Kurenai-_**san**_. Jadi sesama anggota tim tidak akan bertarung" jelas Kakashi menjelaskan kesalahpaman Naruto.

"Ha~ Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah yakin akan mengalahkannya!" seru Naruto dengan malasnya dan memanyungkan bibirnya maju kedepan.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_" ucap Hinata dalam hati. Hinata terdiam dan melihat Sasuke sejenak, Sasuke yang menyadari ia diperhatikan oleh Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai sekarang!" ucap Kurenai memberikan aba-aba kepada kedua tim itu.

"Oke! Aku akan melawan Kiba!" seru Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas sembari menatap Kiba.

"Bagus! Ayo Akamaru!" ucap pemuda bertato merah segitiga terbalik yang yang diajak tanding oleh Naruto dan memanggil kawannya itu.

"Guk"

Saat mereka berdua saling ingin memukul, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menghentikan mereka berdua karena lawan tanding sudah ditentukan oleh kedua guru tersebut.

Naruto akan bertanding dengan Shino. Naruto terkejut, lalu berlari ke hadapan kedua _**sensei **_mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Naruto berteriak dengan histerisnya karena lawannya adalah Shino. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Kurenai hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ada masalah Naruto?" Shino mengeluarkan serangga-serangga dari dalam tubuhnya sebagai permulaan untuk membangkitkan semangat Naruto.

"Tentu tidak!" semangat Naruto sudah keluar karena Shino bersemangat. Ia pun berbalik menatap Shino dan mengeluarkan jurus _**kagebunshin no jutsu**_ juga sebagai permulaan.

"Oke, kita mulai!"

::

::

"Berikutnya Sasuke..." ucap Kakashi melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon rindang.

"Hn" jawabnya dan bangun dari sandarannya menuju tempat latihan.

"..Dan Hinata" seru Kurenai, Sakura langsung terkejut dan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Kurenai-_**sensei**_, kenapa Hinata? Kenapa tidak Kiba saja? Dia kan laki-laki!" Sakura mencoba menghentikannya karena ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

"Tak apa Sakura, tak akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hinata. Ya kan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dibalas dengan pemalingan wajah oleh empunya nama Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya deg-deg-an karena lawannya adalah orang yang ia sukai dan merupakan ninja yang kuat.

"Baik, kita mulai!" seru Kurenai mengangkat kedua tangannya, Hinata maju menyerang Sasuke tentu saja dapat dihindari olehnya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang selalu menyerang dan selalu dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak serius ingin melawan Hinata, ia terus menghindar.

Hinata menjadi kesal dibuatnya "Ayo lawan aku dengan serius Sasuke-_**kun**_!" Sasuke terkejut, baru kali ini Hinata yang pemalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dengan mantapnya.

"Hn~" Sasuke tersenyum picik, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

::

::

Matahari sudah akan tenggelam, latihan pun juga akan segera dihentikan. "Baiklah, latihan hari ini telah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang" ucap Kakashi dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata, Shino, Kiba dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah berteriak-teriak senang karena setelah itu ia ingin makan ramen di kedai ramen _**Ichiraku**_. Sasuke menatap datar dan setelah itu langsung pergi, Hinata hanya melihat perlahan sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya ia menyukaiku" Hinata berbatin ria, yang ia tahu Sasuke itu orang dingin yang jarang sekali tertarik pada seorang perempuan.

Mungkin akan sulit baginya untuk membuatnya suka padanya, tapi Hinata tidak mau meyerah begitu saja. Walaupun hanya ada satu persen kemungkinan, selagi belum nol persen ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang ia bisa.

Sakura yang menyadari gerak-gerik Hinata langsung mendekat pada Hinata "Hinata" serunya.

"Ya?" Hinata menengok kepada arah suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Kamu suka Sasuke ya?" tanyanya dan membuat Hinata terkejut, jantungnya serasa ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tepat sasaran!

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu. Sakura membawa Hinata menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Karena kalau sampai kedengaran orang lain maka akan lebih heboh lagi.

"Jadi.. Apa kamu sudah mengatakannya?" Sakura langsung pada intinya, mata Hinata membulat. Ia menatap pada Sakura, lalu kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"Sudah" ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu, apa jawaban darinya?" dengan semangat Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Dia bilang, kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya aku harus dapat membuatnya menjadi menyukaiku" jelas Hinata dengan masih tertunduk.

"Ha?" Sakura belum dapat mencerna ucapan dari perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan penolakan, setidaknya itu menurutku" Hinata memain-mainkan jarinya. Mata Lavendernya terus menatap ke arah sepatunya.

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh menyerah Hinata!" Sakura memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"Aku akan membantumu!"

::

::

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat ia menyatakan perasaannya dengan Sasuke.

Tepat seperti yang ia duga, Sasuke berada di sana. Ia pun menghampirinya "Sasuke-_**kun**_" panggilnya.

"Hn?" masih dengan wajah datarnya ia menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Ini untukmu!" Hinata menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan dan sepertinya itu sebuah makanan.

"Hn?" Sasuke tambah bingung lagi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Aku akan memberitahukan makanan kesukaan Sasuke!" seru Sakura tersenyum, tentu saja Sakura tahu karena Sakura satu tim dengan pemuda itu.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Sakura menunggu lanjutan kalimat darinya, Sakura pun melanjutkannya.

"Sasuke suka tomat, kamu dapat membuat sup tomat ataupun makanan yang bahan utamanya dari tomat. Menurutku dia akan menyukainya" Sakura tersenyum lebar, untuk ukuran Hinata, Sakura sudah baik karena mau membantu masalah percintaan temannya itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_**san**_" Hinata ikut tersenyum dengan bahagia.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Sup tomat?" Sasuke bingung karena tiba-tiba Hinata membuatkannya makanan.

"Aku berpikir, kamu akan menyukainya. Karena sekarang sedang musim dingin, sup akan menghangatkan tubuh" Hinata tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kamu tidak mau?" Hinata kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata menjadi sedih mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku akan memakannya" seru Sasuke dan membuat wajah Hinata menjadi tersenyum tulus.

"Walaupun saat ini belum bisa, pasti suatu saat nanti aku dapat menaklukan hatinya" batin Hinata menatap Sasuke.

**End**

Selesai! Sebenarnya ini karya udah lama kubuat, tapi baru aku _publish _sekarang. Jadi kalau penyusunan katanya berantakan atau aneh maafkan aku ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha merapihkannya tapi jadinya ya seperti ini. Jadi terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah me-_review_~

Sayonara

::

::

V


End file.
